


Skip beat: mis emociones

by Ada1011



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada1011/pseuds/Ada1011
Summary: Eran las 6 de la mañana y como era costumbre Okami san salió a barrer el frente y recoger la correspondencia, de repente mientras revisaba la misma, sus ojos fueron atrapados por un anuncio: ''TSURUGA REN HA DESAPARECIDO''... decía el gigantesco encabezado de la pagina principal de una de las más populares revista de farándula en el país nipon, la cual por suscripción era entregada en el Duramaya.





	1. Anotación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/CsCyBGZG2z Por una extraña razón no me deja subir más capítulos completos quedamos para el capítulo 10, por lo cual envío el link de Wattpad para que puedan leerlo desde allí, abrazos

Seguiré subiendo capítulos en Wattpad al cual subo cada semana, puesto que por una extraña razón y sin entendimiento alguno no pude subir capítulos completos aquí, espero sigan leyendo mi historia y que este pequeño percance no afecte su interés...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1  
Kyoko se preparaba para ir a las oficinas de LME  a reportar su trabajo y acontecimientos de la semana anterior al presidente Lory Takarada, ya que había terminado su labor como la cocinera del reconocido actor internacional Kuu Hisuri, un poco ida en sus pensamientos un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su mente,  a final de cuentas, no quería dejar el personaje de Kuon y extrañaría a su nuevo auto proclamado otou-san,  mientras se estaba terminando de acomodar el endemoniado overol color rosa representativo de su sección Love me, (si,  si,  aun no lo supera xD) , alguien toca su puerta.. 

*toc toc, -Kyoko chan soy yo estas lista? ,  dice Okami-san 

-disculpe Okami-san abro en un momento.. 

En menos de un minuto Kyoko término de alistarse y abrió

-Kyoko chan, ( su mirada era indescriptible) lo lamento no se que decirte, (ella puso frente a Kyoko sus manos y le entrego una revista enrollada)

sin saber como responder a sus gestos se limitó a desenvolver la revista, seguido vio el despampanante encabezado: ¡TSURUGA REN HA DESAPARCIDO! más información en la pagina 10,  acelerada abrió la revista en dicha página y leyó para si misma... 

"el reconocido modelo y actor numero uno de Japón a desaparecido,  su representante no dio declaraciones... "Inicio cuando inesperadamente todos sus trabajos programados para el mes fueron cancelados",  fuente de la investigación reportera Nanami kinomoto,  la cual dio una entrevista a nuestro magazine... 

Reportera - el comportamiento de Tsuruga-san fue anormal dentro de las entrevistas realizadas por el mismo la semana pasada, siendo muy general y ambiguo en sus respuestas; debo decir, algo muy extraño en el carácter del artista... Ello género mi interés y me hizo comenzar con investigación

simplemente se esfumó ni su representante ni el presidente del reconocido grupo de entretenimiento LME Takarada Lory han dado declaraciones,  por el momento el ambiente es de incertidumbre, se espera que el día de hoy se haga públicas las declaraciones al respecto ya que este es un duro golpe para el entrenamiento.

Entrevistador-tiene certeza de que el reconocido actor desapareció? no pudo haber tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones? 

-reportera- al principio lo pensé, sin embargo,  fui  a averiguar en el complejo de apartamentos donde el actor habita y allá me  dijeron que lo vieron salir, que les dijo que el no volvería hasta nuevo aviso,  y que pondría en arriendo su apartamento,  además de ello, Tsuruga-san se caracteriza por la responsabilidad que tiene hacia su trabajo, por consiguiente dejar a medias la rodacion de dark Moon y cancelar todos sus compromisos es un comportamiento muy errático

espero que hoy la agencia y su representante explique al público lo que ha sucedido ya que la imagen del actor también puede verse afectada... 

Kyoko-chan estas bien? dijo Okami-san al verla fijamente,  sus manos temblaban y en su mirada decía que quería respuestas.  Dejo  la revista en las manos de Okami-san e hizo una corta reverencia  
  - ya me voy...  Simplemente salio corriendo,  su cabeza se hacía un nudo.  
\- no lo entiendo,  no lo entiendo... Que esta pasando! 

Al llegar a las oficinas de LME todo era un caos, habían reporteros y fans de Tsuruga-san en la entrada,  prácticamente fue una lucha  pasar y a pesar de que la reunión con el presidente era programada,  este no pudo atenderla; Kyoko aun no entendía que era lo que su corazón sentía,  ¿era tristeza,  preocupación,  irá ?  Se sentó en una de las sillas  del lugar asignado para la sección Love me intentando calmar su mente y alivianar el peso de sus latidos,  

-¿por que no me dijo nada,  pensé que éramos más cercanos,  que está sucediendo? Sensei, sollozo silenciosamente ( refiriéndose a kuu) el también me dejo... bajo su cabeza mientras apretaba con sus manos fuertemente sus rodillas y amargas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sintiendo un peso y un punzón profundo de oscuridad y dolor... esa,  la sensación de abandono que conocía también...

Notas:  
Holaaaa.. Cuando empecé la historia me emocione mucho al ver todo lo que corría por mi mente...  Este es mi primer fanfic, si te gusta compártelo,  si tienes sugerencias o preguntas o quieres decirme algo, no dudes en comentar...  Yo Me reportare :) 

ahora, intentaré que al menos todas las semanas tengan un nuevo capítulo como  mínimo aaahh y no tengo planeado aun el final así que descubramoslo juntos con el progreso de la historia.. : D  
Bye !!


	3. Capítulo 2

Dentro de un avión con destino a Nueva York una azafata  pregunta a un hombre muy apuesto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio  
\- desea algo la bandeja?, sin previo aviso cae rendida  por su leve y brillante sonrisa al negar el ofrecimiento...  

Después de recuperar un poco la compostura observa detenidamente  a aquel  hombre,  el cual ve por la ventana como perdido en sus pensamientos..  decide darle un último vistazo y  continuar su labor... 

Al divisar su reflejo kuon da un suspiro profundo.   
\- no se cuanto tiempo me tome el regresar, sin embargo te lo prometo Kyoko chan regresaré!! 

~Flash back ~  
Bueno Ren,  ya estas aquí,  lo recibe el presidente exhalando el humo producido por el puro,  -que es lo que deseas preguntar?  

Ren airado mira rápidamente a Kuu a quien hace preguntas directas...

\- que es lo que quieres? que haces tu aquí? a que estas jugando? ... 

Kuu mira al présidente quien le devuelve la mirada dandole un poco de consuelo,  Kuu vuele a Ren  
    
\- necesito..  Hace una pausa y lo mira tristemente..  Debo hablar con mi hijo, necesito hablar con Kuon...   
~Fin de flash back ~

Kyoko un poco más calmada observa como la manija de la puerta es rodada, al ver a la persona que entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta con seguro su corazón da un brinco 

-YASHIRO SAN? Dice exaltada, el camina dos pasos acercándose a ella mientras da una fuerte exhalación  de alivio,

  - Kyoko-chan me alegra encontrarte sola quería hablar un poco contigo aunque no tengo mucho tiempo... hablaste con Ren?  

Ella hizo un gesto de tristeza mientras sacudió la cabeza en negación, - la última vez que lo vi fue cuando intérprete al hijo de Ku... ,  cof cof corrigió... señor Hisuri. 

El la miro desconsolado,  pausó respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar... 

\- después de que Kuu Hisuri y tu se fueran ese día, Ren llamo al presidente y le pidió una cita,  fuimos al edificio de LME y lo espere fuera de la oficina del presidente paso aproximadamente una hora y en el momento que Ren salió note que su cara tenia una expresión  muy amarga,  por lo que no hice preguntas, fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y hubo un interminable silencio hasta el paradero cerca de mi apartamento... antes de retirarme, Ren lo único que dijo fue: " Yashiro-san se que esto es repentino y realmente no puedo dar explicaciones pero necesito que canceles todos mis compromisos,  seguiremos los programados hasta este sábado osea los de los próximos 8 días,  te lo encargo amigo mio" lo mire atónito pero su mirada era triste y decaída solo asentí.   
Sabes Kyoko,  él mantuvo su profesionalismo hasta el día pactado incluso al estar decaído,  no diré que fue perfecto pues a pesar de actuar como si todo fuera normal podías sentir que algo no andaba bien,  supongo que ello fue lo que incitó a esa reportera a seguir el caso, por lo visto es una mujer muy perspicaz...

(Aclaro su garganta y hablo nuevamente), No se los detalles de ello lo siento Kyoko-chan, se que esperabas algo más pero la información que yo manejaba de su vida personal era muy reducida por ordenes del presidente,  supongo que se aclarara todo pronto. 

Ella lo miro dulcemente y le dio las gracias, el dio ojeada su reloj dio una referencia  
  -disculpa Kyoko-chan debo irme... Ella asintió...

Eran las 5 de  la tarde el presidente estaba dispuesto y apunto de iniciar la  rueda de prensa por lo sucedido y a su espalda se encontraba Yashiro-san. 

subió a la tarima y todo el mundo quedo en silencio.


	4. Capítulo 3

Nota: Gracias por leer!   a petición de Alexandra  Huasman los capítulos serán más largos aproximadamente de dos hojas tamaño carta...  Arigatō por el consejo!! ...  bueno sin mas preámbulo ¡Este es el ultimo de la semana Muajajaja.. espero que lo disfrutes!!! 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lory subió a la tarima del auditorio y todos guardaron un silencio expectante... 

-antes de iniciar deseo esclarecer un poco el hecho con el fin de que no se generen preguntas innecesarias y por lo tanto conjeturas erradas, (todos en la sala estaban expectantes)

prosiguió... como saben REN es nuestra estrella y actor representativo sin embargo él sigue siendo una persona con una vida privada,  en este momento debe por fuerza mayor darse un retiro momentáneo de nuestra vista con el fin de hacerle frente a diferentes situaciones, por lo cual,  nosotros su agencia le hemos apoyado en esta decisión, tomando la responsabilidad de lo que pueda suceder.  
La rueda de prensa comienza y el locutor da la palabra aun hombre de mediana edad  un poco encorvado pero con mucha presencia quien se presenta..  
\- noticias TBM, Gojō kazuo, dice mientras acomoda sus lentes... pregunta: que sucederá con la grabación de los capítulos que faltan en la producción de Dark Moon? ... 

\- La gran mayoría de las escenas en  las cuales  participa han sido ya grabadas, dado el caso que sea estrictamente necesario el grabará pero se hará de forma privada y totalmente confidencial,  con el fin de evitar caos mediático... De lo contrario se utilizará un doble, ya se ha discutido con el director Ogata-san y el a dicho que hará los arreglos necesarios dándonos su apoyo. 

Kyoko miraba la escena preguntándose si el director Ogata sabia algo al respecto pero este no era el momento de despistar... centro su mente y siguió el hilo de la rueda de prensa... 

pregunta 2 dice el locutor,  alza la mano una hermosa mujer de mirada agradable y muy bien presentada: reportera independiente Kinomoto Nanami.. Pregunta: como es posible que Tsuruga-san no sea encontrado? 

Así que fue ella,  dijo Yashiro en voz baja mientras la examinaba...  
El presidente lanzó una mirada fría hacia hacia la reportera... luego la suavizó un poco y explicó, 

\- él tiene un nombre y una imagen, sin embargo ello solo es su nombre y presentación de artista,  por eso es lógico no encontrar pistas sobre su paradero. nosotros como agencia estamos obligados legalmente a no revelar su identidad por ninguna razón, por ello no daré declaraciones sobre ese punto,  dijo con una mirada firme...  El público quedo helado...  Hubo una pausa en la que todos recuperaron el aliento y el locutor continuo a asignar la siguiente pregunta 

Cadena Fuiji tv, presentadora  Sasaki Miku,  Una hermosa joven se levantó del asiento... - señor presidente ¿podemos conocer en cuanto tiempo el actor Tsuruga-san volverá a nuestras pantalla? 

Respiro profundo y respondió...  
-no sabemos exactamente una fecha,  el auditorio conmocionó... , el locutor calmo a los reporteros para que se diera paso a la continuación de respuesta... 

Solo podemos decir que la familia  LME le deseamos lo mejor y le esperamos con los brazos abiertos.  El presidente hizo una pausa y mirando al locutor se dicta que la rueda de prensa ha llegado a su fin... 

un gran alboroto se escucha en la sala,  entre ello, Lory  da un vistazo  y se percata de la presencia de Kyoko,  por lo cual hace señas a Sebastián mandando a llamarla a su oficina. 

~Flash back ~  
Ren mira desconcertado al presidente  
\- no te preocupes muchacho, esta es mi oficina y nada de lo que suceda aquí saldrá de este lugar,

REN  voltea airado hacia kuu... Es por esto que utilizaron a Mogami-san,  para atraer me aquí? 

Fue mi idea, (respondió mientras exhala el humo del puro)  
sabíamos que por ti mismo por más que lo pidiéramos no lo harías... varias veces lo intente y si bien nuestro objetivo principal era atraerte, no significa que ella no ganará nada de esta situación, pero, ese no es el tema principal...  Ren por favor escucha lo que Kuu trata de decirte

\- Lory! Replica Kuu con desgano...

con incertidumbre Ren observa al presidente quien le regala un suspiro prolongado mientras Kuu lo invita a sentarse en el sofá a su lado... 

-Kuon, (dice Kuu de forma amorosa mirándo fijamente al hombre sentado a su lado, aquel que  siempre sera su niño preciado),  nosotros no hemos querido irrumpir en lo que estas consiguiendo por ti mismo, tu quien dejo de lado su nombre y se fue de nuestro hogar buscando recrearse a si mismo,  el mismo que ya es nuestro orgullo; como tus padres,  (hace una pausa) no queremos que lo que has logrado se vaya a bajo por nuestra intervención, por ello no nos hemos puesto en contacto, ni te hemos buscado; hemos estado esperando tu regreso  
sin embargo hijo, lo que me trajo aquí fue... (su mirada se abruma y toma un poco de aire buscando aliento) algo inevitable... Kuon, tu madre esta enferma  y no sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda o si tiene cura... 

Kuon lo miro fija y sinceramente sin expresión alguna...  Kuu al ver la mirada de intriga de su hijo recobró la conversación comentando la secuencia de los hechos... 

\- sabes que tu madre suele jugar con ello y que normalmente pone una fecha u hora límite para su muerte, (dice con una sonrisa amarga)  en un principio pensé que era una de sus bromas,  pero al frente mio, justo en ese preciso momento, ella, ella cayó a mis pies... fuimos rápidamente al hospital y...  

es cierto esta enferma,  Julie tiene cáncer,  no sabemos que tan avanzado esta y debemos esperar más exámenes,  imaginaras lo devastada que se encuentra no sólo por su enfermedad y su carrera sino el saber que estas lejos y que pueden ser sus últimos momentos...  

Trata de entendernos un poco! (Hace una pausa para recobrar la compostura) , Ese hijo que ama y que huyó de casa sin siquiera despedirse del cual no sabe nada y con el cual no puede ponerse en contacto... ¡yo ya no se como consolarla! ...  (Dijo tristemente...  Mientras Su voz se entrecortaba)...  
ella quiere verte!,  (hizo una leve pausa y continuó); - yo se que lo que te pediré sonará descabellado conociendo como va en asenso tu carrera y estas en todo el derecho de reusarte, pero quiero que consideres el venir con nosotros hasta que la situación de tu madre (su voz se entre corto nuevamente evitando cualquier palabra pesimista) allá terminado... 

El silencio invadió la oficina, el apenas podía asimilar lo que recién le habían dicho,  sin embargo a pesar de no haber cumplido con todos sus objetivos al venir a Japón él ya tenía su decisión. 

-Presidente,  por favor, haga los arreglos necesarios debo estar con mi madre. 

Lory lo miro triste y aliviado al mismo tiempo,  - muy bien muchacho se harán los arreglos para que viajes a más tardar el próximo domingo en la mañana, ya que  no debemos levantar sospechas para no ser comidilla de los medios,  por lo menos hasta que te hayas ido. Y Kuon estaremos en contacto regularmente. 

-Presidente dijo retomando su personificación de Tsuruga Ren... puedo pedirle un último favor?  
~Fin del flash back~

Kyoko estaba en la sala de espera, pérdida entre lo sucesos del día tratando de entender un poco lo acontecido,  cuando Sebastián llama su atención,  - Mogami-san,  el presidente la espera... 

de repente su celular comenzó a sonar... 

-jum lo que faltaba, dijo enojada viendo  la pantalla "numer privado" ,  - Sho no tengo tiempo para tus burlas,  ignorando la llamada siguió al secretario del presidente quien atravesaba el portal hacia la oficina... 

-Mogami-san cuanto tiempo... espero que me cuentes como te fue con kuu (decía mientras señalaba un asiento)  y... (mirando su rostro, Lory hizo una pausa) hablaremos hasta donde tengo permitido  lo acontecido...

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una estación de tv,  Sho no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos en las noticias de la noche,  burlonamente se jactaba y alababa,  por fin su rival la había embarrado dejando la vía libre... 

-ahora no hay nadie que me detenga para ser el numero uno! 

ero que siga escondido y quede atrapado en el agujero donde se metió!  Jajaja

Había conseguido el nuevo numero de Kyoko y la llamo insistentemente pero nunca respondió pensó en dejar un mensaje pero no tendría el mismo efecto,  entonces una brillante idea paso por su mente 

-mmm haber...  Según sé, mi trabajo aquí termina a las 11, jajaja la esperare afuera de donde vive jajaja ¡no lo verá venir! 

Volteo su mirada a shoko-san su representante, quien se acercaba para llevarlo a la próxima locación donde tendría lugar la entrevista del nuevo sencillo I'll belive el cual hace en compañía de la reconocida cantante Ruriko...

-Mmm Shou ahora que estas planeando... ,cada vez que haces esos gestos me preocupa  (lo siento Kyoko-chan dijo para si misma en tono abatido sabiendo de antemano que shou le causaría problemas) dio un prolongado suspiro aproximándose a su representado... Bueno estas listo?,

-Si.. 

Entonces manos a la obra. 

Nota 2: aaahh,  pensaste que ya me iba...  Pues no! mojojojo..  Comentando lo que sucedió, en este cap  en la segunda parte quise dar un poco de vida  a la historia con imágenes jeje me  divertí mucho imaginando las expresiones, y  siiiii tiene doble intención  cambiar un poco el ambiente xD.. se lo que están pensando...  "Nooooo, Ren-sama  no nos dejes,  como así que te vas, Ada por que eres tan mala? ...  Ya no me gusto la historia"


	5. Capítulo 4

\- como fue la experiencia Mogami-san?  El presidente la miraba expectante

ya eran pasadas las 9 de la noche, kyoko estaba  frente aún encantado presidente que tenía mirada de niño mientras la escuchaba relatar la historia relacionada al comportamiento qué tuvo aquella noche cuando apresuradamente le pidió prestado un vestuario occidental de chico  de más o menos 15 a 16 años. 

al hablar de su interpretación, su aspecto por fin cambio, se veía más relajada y aunque su mirada un era triste se podría decir que eran recuerdos gratos... 

Inicio comentando que había recibido ciertas propuestas de papeles en los cuales sería la antagonista, que tenia sus dudas acerca de ello y como el señor Hisuri la regañó por querer dejar de lado todos los papeles  obligándola al final a crear una interpretación 

Un una risita burlona se escapó de sus labios) - y asi inició mi carrera contra el reloj para interpretar a Kuon... 

El presidente la miro  atónito dejando el puro momentaneamente de lado por la sorpresa, recobrando su postura, preguntó: - que dijo Kuu de tu interpretación? 

-la verdad presidente se encogió de brazos me fue muy difícil la creación del personaje ya que le pedí que una sola palabra describiera a su hijo y el me dio un  montón  de características con nada común entre ellas,  (aaahh típico de el,  pensó Lory) sin embargo después de encontrar mi propio Kuon, me fui sumergiendo en el personaje a tal punto que el sensei me felicito por mi actuación diciendo que nunca  sintió que estaba fuera de lugar a pesar de que mi caracterización era la de su hijo más o menos a la edad de 10 años. 

pronto su rostro nuevamente cambio de Matiz y el presidente asumiendo saber cuál fue el pensamiento que generaba en ella aquel cambio, intento alegrarla un poco... 

-Kuu me dio muy buenas razones de tu comportamiento, también me dijo que te habías convertido en su hija,  (ella río) ,

  - si así es, incluso me dijo que podría visitarlo algún día. 

El presidente trato de ocultar su cara de encanto (Hay Kuu si supieras lo que siente tu hijo...)  
\- Bueno creo que es momento...  
con una cara un poco más seria inhaló el puro y exhaló su humo mirándola fijamente atrayendo su atención   
\- mogami San, en este momento la vida de Ren para todos será un misterio, eso te incluye, sin embargo sé que llegaron a ser cercanos y si bien no puedo explicarte a detalle lo que ha sucedido, quiero darte un parte de tranquilidad; Ren estará afuera por un tiempo,  él se encuentra bien, exhalo nuevamente el humo... 

(omitiendo lo difícil de la situación actual de Ren para evitar preocuparla, se limitó en sus comentarios)  
\- el asunto del cual debe encargarse, no es algo que yo te deba decirte,  sin embargo cuando todo esto termine, puedo asegurar que vendrá y serás la primera a quien buscará para explicar su situación.. (sin entender la indirecta Kyoko espero la continuación de la conversación),  ahhh, (dijo Lory exclamando un fuerte suspiro) ,  *tenía que ser la miembro numero 1 de love me... 

\- por el momento sólo puedo darte estas palabras que él dejó para ti, (saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la mesa que los separaba)...   
Ella recogió la hoja... la nota estaba un poco arrugada y se notaba que había sido escrita a la carrera pero era la letra de su sempai...   
con mucho cariño leyó detenidamente...   
"se que esto es repentino  disculpa mi comportamiento, no podremos contactar nos pero  prometo comer adecuadamente y explicar todo cuando sea el momento, así que sigue esforzándote ya que tienes mucho talento,  ello me ha dejado impactado un par de veces... espero que algún día llegues a disfrutar de la actuación tanto como yo lo hago ¡ quiero verte triunfando! .. nos veremos de nuevo Mogami-san este es un hasta luego".

su conversación había durado más de lo esperado ya eran pasadas las 11...  confiaba en su sempai pero aun así, le causaba un profundo dolor no haber sido informada de lo que estaba pasando,  Agradeciendo al presidente  con una reverencia, salió del edificio tomando un taxi y su viaje estuvo lleno de suspiros mientras el sentimiento de abandono permanecía en su cuerpo

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Nota: y ahora un corte comercial xD..  En realidad mientras escribía este capítulo lo hice guiada por una canción que es una de mis favoritas...  La verdad me inspiró arto..  Así que recomiendo que desde aquí la escuchen mientras leen...  Se llama d-tecnolife de UVERworld Espero que sientan la misma intensidad que yo cuando terminen...  Fin del espacio publicitario xD

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Sho llevaba esperando afuera del lugar aproximadamente media hora...   
\- por que se demora tanto?,  (reprochaba) aún no es tan famosa como para tener que llegar tan tarde (decía mofándose mientras esperaba dentro de su auto)   
escuchó un ruido,  por  la ventana observó a un taxi había llegado y de él se bajo una pequeña figura

\- esa..  Esa es Kyoko? Jajaja río mientras bajaba de su auto para encararla,  al ver que ella no prestaba atención a su presencia, la arrastró hasta el callejón al lado del lugar  
La miro fijamente... en sus ojos había un vacío (sintió un punzón en el pecho al ver su expresión, *ya no sabia donde guardar su enojo hacia Tsuruga Ren,  no  podía dejarla ir así)

-Esta es la mujer que me hace frente? Se volteo sarcasticamente y volvió a verla, al no ver respuesta la tomó de los hombros   
Oye kyoko por lo menos mírame!  dónde está tu orgullo? ella levanto su rostro no tenía energía ni para alejarlo, él al verla no tuvo el valor para hacerla sufrir... 

(ya lo sabía; muy dentro de mi entiendo lo que ella empieza a sentir por ese desgraciado,  aun si Kyoko no es consciente...  *deseo abrazarla! ... ella bajo nuevamente la mirada, no quería encararlo... 

Shoutaro por favor no me molestes éste no es el momento... se volteo y empezó a caminar dejándolo... mientras se retiraba sintió un jalón que la impulso hacia atrás...

 

-Haaa, crees que puedes dejarme aquí,  la tomó de la mano y la jaló tan fuerte que ella terminó cayendo en su pecho.. el calor que sintió salir de ella fue extrañamente gratificante no sabía cómo asumir esos sentimientos, confundido la soltó de repente   
Estás así por la noticia? Jumm pensé que sólo era tu sempai, ¿que clase de relación tenían Kyoko? dijo en forma de replica... ella no lo miró, realmente no dijo nada

El soltó un gruñido  arrinconado la en pared

\- tú eres la mujer a la cual le di el poder de ser la única en vencerme, Así que levanta tu rostro.. tomo con su mano la barbilla de aquella frágil muchacha y la hizo verlo directo a los ojos.. no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de ternura al verla tan indefensa, para él en ese momento, esa noche, solo existía ella.. 

 

*quiero besarla, (no,  no debes hacerlo no es el momento.. Necesitas animaría,  ahhh pero como? demonios nunca he sabido como hacerlo...) Lo deseaba, él era el único que realmente sabía lo que ella había sufrido en el pasado y entendía perfectamente el sentimiento que estaba presente en sus ojos...  No era capaz de dejarla así...  

sin pensarlo la abrazo dando espacio al silencio, se acercó a su oído dejando salir un fuerte suspiro y  susurró...   
\- sé  que nunca he sabido consolarte pero por hoy deja me decirte algo, reuniendo todo su valor continuo...   
yo el gran Shou Admito tu talento Así que hazme frente, ¡vuelve en si Kyoko!... ¿Donde esta esa chica que juro vengarse (demonios no quería decir eso) Kyoko pensé que valías la pena como mi rival?   
No quiero derrotar a quien que tiene esa expresión en su rostro,  no vale! ... 

Kyoko!! No ves que intento animarte,  por lo menos responde a mi una vez... Prefiero que me digas esos estúpidos insultos a verte así!! 

ella lo miró extrañada... no era algo que  diría él orgulloso Shoutaro.. En que esta pensando?  acaso no fue él quien me hizo en primer lugar reforzar estos sentimientos tan negativos...   
-Que hipócrita!! (Intento soltarse)  Que es lo que quieres shou? ...  No trates de engañarme! 

Ja... Idiota!!.. Por primera vez..  Suspiro...  El detuvo su abrazo soltándola suavemente...   
por un momento estuvo confundida sin embargo nuevamente los recuerdos del día volvieron a su mente,

Kyoko! tomo su mano,  - mírame, todo lo que dije.. ¡ he sido sincero!,  como buscando una excusa para si mismo y escudarse en su mascara de artista , ( llevo su otra mano a su cara evitando mostrar el sonrojo) - Esto, esto lo hago como retribución  por tu ayuda en los momentos difíciles que tuve con el beagle, así que valoralo o tómalo como quieras... acarició su cabello y se alejó rápidamente subiendo al carro... 

Kyoko no reaccionaba a tan errático comportamiento, su mente quedó en blanco... ¿que había sucedido con el orgulloso narcisista que ella conocía?   
-Eso fue bastante extraño (un frio recorrió su cuerpo), Qué es lo que esta pensando después de todas las embarradas que me ha hecho? 

duró unos cuantos segundos en  asimilar que aún seguía en  la calle, tomo una gran cantidad de aire dándose un poco de energía,  y entró al Duramaya, volvio su vista,  observando un poco nostálgica la calle recordando las palabras de aquel chico -¡esta vez supiste hacerlo Shotaro! ...   
Siguió caminando, saludo rápidamente tratando de guardar apariencias y subió a su habitación... 

En el carro Shou se volvió loco de pensar que tuvo ese extraño comportamiento, daba vueltas y vueltas en la parte trasera del vehículo,  preocupando un poco al conductor,  quien aprovecho el  semáforo en rojo para voltearse y preguntar  
\- Se encuentra usted bien?  

Shou consternado por su descuido volvió de golpe a su comportamiento habitual de desinteresado y ególatra.. - no hay ningún problema...

Nota final: si estás interesad@ en la traducción de la canción te dejo el link http://www.musica.com/letras.asp?letra=116840  Es probable que en YouTube solo encuentres un video con un fandub y la verdad no me guíe en ese... Ahora hablando de lo importante xD Que tal te pareció? ,  vemos que la partida de Ren hizo que el idiota empezará a reconocer sus sentimientos jejeje


	6. Capítulo 5

Aclaración: lo que se encuentra en paréntesis ( ) normalmente es lo que piensan, lo que tiene asterisco ✳  es para emociones o expresiones y el guion - es para lo que se dice...  Lamento explicarlo hasta ahora...  La verdad se me PASO jejeje...  Uno de los tantos errores de principiante xD  
Sin mas preámbulo disfruta el Cap!!   
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-shou, donde estuviste a estas horas de la noche,  por que no contestas el celular? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba,  mañana será un día aterradoramente ocupado... 

Shou Mira de reojo al conductor lanzándole una mirada furtiva diciéndole con ella, - Lee-san ni una palabra! a lo cual este asiente

\- Shoko-san no tienes nada que preocuparte,(ella lanzó un suspiro) , sólo salí a pasear un rato, ahora, Quiero ir y centrarme en la nueva canción Así que nos vemos mañana;

Se despidió alzando la mano sin dar la vuelta y ya en la habitación recostado en el sofá viendo por el ventanal la ciudad de Tokio, se dijo a sí mismo:   
\- waaaa... eres un tonto, que era lo que estabas buscando hacer? No ibas a burlarte de ella y a restregarle el fracaso de Tsuruga Ren? Qué tipo de lugar quieres en su corazón?  Acaso no deseas que te odie?  
Creo que ya es hora de decidirnos... (decía una ligera voz dentro de su cabeza  la cual insistentemente quería ignorar...) - sera mejor dormir temprano, tomó su guitarra la acomodó en el estuche y fue a recostarse  en su habitación - mañana debo viajar a Seúl, iniciare la gira... debo centrarme en ello. 

(Al otro lado de la ciudad)   
No podía dormir, después de dar varias vuelta en el fotón Miro su reloj, eran las 2 en punto, la noche era larga y si bien los actos de Shoutaro la habían desconcertado, en su mente su querido sempai era una constante,  

-me hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo como tantos veces lo hizo por mi Tsuruga-san,  por que?, No soy tan buena?  Realmente deseo apoyarlo pero no lo entiendo. (Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza debajo de la almohada) 

... 

Ya había pasado un mes, eran las seis de la tarde y Kyoko iniciaba el rodaje de Box-R con su nuevo personaje Natsu 

-¡Que desastree!, fue un espantoso día,  las coactrises no me hablan e inclusive se burlan de mi,  y yo que pensé que ya no tendría problemas después de... Aaahh mierda! me hace recordar esos días pasados... mi vida escolar maldito SHOUTARO !! *Lanzó un gruñido al aire.... 

(Waaaa aaaaahhh que hago!! (no me siento cómoda y para colmo aun no puedo crear el personaje, *tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, lo único que me pide el director es hacer todo como "lo haria mio",  estoy a punto de un colapso grrrr,  como se supone que me guste el personaje si no puedo crearlo!! ,  su vida es  monótona y aburrida.. tratar y tratar de amarlo ya es difícil en sí; la única que me dio consuelo fue Chiori-san quien me apoya en ir contra y crear a mi propia Natsu) ...  
 - No te defraudaré Chiorin-san!!! mmm pero ¿como debía actuar,  que tal su actitud? como tenia que vestir? como debía verse? Estas últimas tres preguntas aun rondaban su mente...   
y su sempai que siempre la ayudaba no daba señales de vida... *Dio un largo suspiro y reviso su reloj. 

Ohh ya es tarde!! ....   
salia de LME apresurada para su programa Yappa Kimagure Rock, donde habitualmente daba vida a la mascota,  esta vez sería escolta de la invitada, una hermosa y reconocida modelo  por lo que Bo su personaje, debía ser muy caballeroso y elegante... la idea la emocionaba ciertamente...   
Al ir al camerino se encontró con una bella dama  quien daba pasos elegantes y de pasarela....  Ohh que genial,  es muy hermosa, hace que nadie la quiera contradecir!!   
Ehhh un momento!! (Una idea loca vino a su mente) ,  - si,  así es mi Natsu!... 

Salia del programa, había sido realmente agotador poder concentrarse después de que esa idea pasara por su mente pero...   
\- quien podra enseñarme a esta hora? Aahhh!! mi cabeza es un nudo, lo necesito para mañana y tengo rodaje en dak Moon a las 8 y Box-R a las 3, Que haré?...  Nuevamente Tsuruga-san paso por su mente,  *bajo su cabeza tristemente, realmente he dependido mucho de él, no es así? ... Dijo desganada... Debería llamar al presidente después de todo me dijo que acudiera a el... Entre pena y negación saco el celular y de la nada un numero privado apareció en su pantalla, beeb pi pire pi..   
-Shou siempre llamas en los momentos más adecuados, no es así? (hablo sarcasticamente) 

~Flash back~  
Shou había estado fuera del país gracias a la gira programada para Corea del Sur la cual había sido un éxito y al llegar a su apartamento espero poder hablar con kyoko,  realmente quería escucharla... miro la hora,  eran las 9 de la noche,  será que...   
\- que... que hago pensando en la hora? acaso no soy el gran Fuwa Shou!! no debo preocuparme por esas tonterías...   
~Fin flash back~

Aló shoutaro que pasa? ... , (Wow fue la primera vez que no me recibió con dos piedras en la mano, *no supo como responder haciendo un leve silencio),    
-mira shou, la verdad es que en este  momento me encuentro en un dilema,  entonces si no tienes nada que decir colgaré...   
-espera que es lo que sucede? 

Un poco incrédula con la pregunta contesto deliberadamente,  - tengo problemas  con un nuevo personaje, necesito aprender para mañana así sea lo básico del modelaje y no conozco quien pueda ayudarme,   
en este momento voy a llamar al presidente quizá sepa de algui... - Espera Kyoko conozco a alguien si no te importa puedo ayudarte...   
-Que?  Ayudar,  escuche bien?  Mm no quiero deber favores y mucho menos a mi enemigo ...  No es necesario lo haré por mi cuenta

-Kyoko!   
(Ehhh Kyoko?  No maldito demonio etc etc que le sucede a shuotaro)   

Hey me estas escuchando? Se que no quieres deber me favores pero es muy importante para ti,  no es así? Realmente vas a llamar a tu presidente para eso?  No tienes vergüenza?  no has escuchado de Ootomo Honoka-san? Hemos trabajado juntos y se que podría ayudar... 

-Que? Ootomo Honoka-san si justo ahora en el programa...  Hizo una pausa... (¡Maldición, Maldición maldicion!)   
\- programa....  Ahhhh lo sabía, tu eras ese maldito pollo, no es así?  Ella no respondió  jujuju (se río un poco recordando aquel encuentro) ... 

-Mmm el caso!,  quieres que te ayude o no? 

Su cabeza dio giros vueltas y vueltas hasta que dio un suspiro   
-es.. Esta bien (dijo resignada) ,  
-kyoko donde estas?   
-Estoy afuera de TBM   
-Dame un momento  no cuelgues...  envié el mensaje a Honoka-san y ya me respondió, dice que mientras sea  lo básico y ella pueda acostarse a las 12 no hay inconveniente,  que esta saliendo de TBM en este momento, que coincidencia noo??  Kyoko cayó como evasiva...   
Bueno, veamonos en la estación que queda a una cuadra de donde te encuentras... 

-Po.. poor quee ?    
-  y lo preguntas,  ella no sabe que eres Bo y soy yo el que hablo por ti! Acaso como pretendias encontrarte con ella..?  
-Mmm es cierto,  pero para ser franca no me siento segura al estar contigo... 

(esa fue una daga directo al corazón... Shou aun se preguntaba como era posible que palabras pudieran sentirse como heridas) 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Nota: Gracias por seguir leyendo,  me emocione mucho he hice un capítulo extra su título es: LA DECISION DE SHOU!! (si lo se mis capítulos no tienen nombre xD pero es un extra xD) ... LO publicaré la próxima semana con el siguiente cap   
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Capítulo extra

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Nota:  tómalo como corto comercial xD... La canción que imagine para el nuevo sencillo compartido con Ruriko-san es i'll believe de Altima que a su vez es el ending n°3 de shakugan no shana recomiendo leer desde aquí mientras lo escuchas :) mojojojo  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

-mierda!  No me gusta madrugar! ,   *enojado shou gruñia dentro del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.  
(por que debo hacer esta gira al lado de una artista de LME, ya era suficiente tener que grabar con ella);

\- que desgracia!! ( la última vez que paso algo parecido esas artistas de LME se la pasaron hablando de lo genial de Tsuruga-san...  Genial,  ja! Genial mi trasero....) 

Shoko-san se acercó a su representado después de haber tomado dos botellas con agua de la dispensadora...  ( hoy será un día difícil el esta de mal  humor) *dio un suspiro

-Shoko-san tengo mucho sueño por qué el vuelo debe ser tan temprano? *Dijo recostándose en el hombro de su manager...  (prácticamente no dormí nada,  maldita Kyoko,  por su extraño comportamiento termine actuando de una forma rara)...  
Shou tenemos una entrevista apenas bajemos del avión y la gira será para la última canción, por lo tanto viajaremos con Rurik- chan,  será prácticamente un mes,  así que por favor Comportarte!,  (he escuchado que ella también era problemática,  pero según entiendo su actitud cambio drásticamente después de hacer una película,  ahhh kamisama dame el valor de pedir la receta para tan grandioso logró!...  no quiero seguir siendo  una tigresa detrás de su cachorro, me voy a arrugar pronto  si continuo así) 

Shou  la mira con pucheros mientras dos figuras femeninas se acercan rápidamente..   

disculpen la tardanza,  acabamos de  salir de la entrevista que estaba programada  

Shou camina con indiferencia al lado de Ruriko chan mientras sus dos representantes los siguen de cerca...

Tsk .. Que molesto ¬¬ ... 

Al llegar a Seúl,  no hubo tiempo de ir al hotel faltaban 15 minutos para la primer entrevista así que llegaron directamente al set,  no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya estaban al aire...  

Ruriko-chan y Shou-chan,  están siendo muy enérgicos...  No lo cree así Shoko-san? Creo que pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos...  
(Ese chico solo quiere tener la atención para si,  definitivamente no sabe como trabajar en equipo, mmm pero Ruriko-chan no se queda atrás,  esto puede ser una buena oportunidad  shou) ...  

El programa avanzaba muy "entretenido"  ninguno de los dos cedía protagonismo ... 

Shou río para si mismo, empezaba divertirse  alguien en la industria le hacía frente,  se había vuelto monótono desde que Reino y los beagles estaban en Estados Unidos,  
Ruriko era una buena oponente, 

al llegar al hotel se había entablado una amistad,  era más parecida a el de lo que podría haber imaginado, hasta que... 

-Shou eres un buen contendiente, tanto como Tsuruga-san...  (nooo,  nooo,  todo iba bien porque la embarraste, por queee !  *pensaba decepcionado) aunque el realmente me irrita,  quien se cree!,  se suponía que era su coestrella y nunca sentí que actuará, era como un títere que seguía su interpretación,  y pensar que me gustaba ja!  Pero tu me has sorprendido no eres solo una cara bonita, no es así? .... 

Shou no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado,  no sabia como reaccionar...  
Ruriko río,  tienes algo que decir al respecto?  

Shou sintió como sus palabras salían sin control,  estaba muy emocionado,  por alguna razón se sentía cómodo al hablarle,  tan cómodo que al mismo tiempo lo sorprendía... 

Wow,  la relación de esos dos cambio drásticamente en un par de horas,  será un buen mes no lo cree así shoko-san? ...  

(Es extraño que sea tan abierto,  será que por fin encontraste una amiga Shou? ) 

Shoko-san  esta usted bien?  
\- Si no se preocupe,  solo pensaba en esos dos y si eso es un alivio.. respondió Shoko viendo la escena que se desenvolvía en la parte de atrás de la camioneta... 

La gira había sido todo un éxito,  solo quedaba un concierto y unas cuantas entrevistas a tres días para terminar la,  después de un día agitado se disponían a regresar al hotel cuando de repente.....  
Eeeeeeh Kyoko!!!! Se escuchó un  grito en la parte de atrás del vehículo, tan inesperado que distrajo al conductor derramando un poco el auto... 

Baja la voz Ruriko,   
-OK,  deja me procesarlo, ella es tu amiga de la infancia? Mmm hace un tiempo trabaje con ella y por poco me quita un trabajo; es de la película en la cual co-protagonice con Tsuruga-san,  te acuerdas? ya hablamos de ello...  Debo admitir que es talentosa,  me la puso difícil y como decirlo mmm yo si veía raro el interés de Tsuruga-san por ella,  era muuuuy atento... Ahora todo tiene sentido, Pero  Shou  esos son celos no?  Ella te gusta? Desde cuando?  
Pfffffff Queeee?  No para nada como me va a gustar una plana aburrida como ella,  de donde sacas eso... 

-pero según me contaste tenían ese tipo de relación antes no?  
-Nooooo, Yo solo la utilice para escalar en el mundo del espectáculo... 

-Mmm entiendo pero Shou,  ella trabajo en tu PV? Yo lo vi fue un vídeo muy bien hecho, Cuando la viste llorar esa expresión no fue actuación cierto?   
El cayó.. 

Puede que te estés engañando a ti mismo,  quizá pensaste que siempre estaría a tu lado y que te pertenecía,  por eso tus celos y las ganas de monopolizar la, (ella miro de reojo a Shou como burlandose)  o realmente te gusta... 

Mmm creo que es posible que sea la primera, dijo serio.. quiero llenar su mente de recuerdos míos por eso hare lo posible para que me odie!!! 

PffJajajajaja  no puedo parar jajajajaja....Me duele el estómago jajajaja  
\- Ruriko es enserio de que te ríes? 

Perdón, perdón... Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas Respiro profundo retomando el aliento, Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado jajajajaja es ridículo jajajaja (cuando se calmo retomó la conversación) ....  Shou no te enojes,  no pude evitarlo pff, (dijo al ver su cara) 

Aclaro su garganta y lo tomo por los hombros...  
-¡¡eso es una excusa!!  De donde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida... Admite lo realmente te gusta, hasta yo puedo verlo! ...  No te has sentido preocupado al  al verla triste,  no has querido cambiar su humor?  O si ella te dice algo realmente hiriente...  Mmm dentro de su dinámica... no has sentido un punzón en el pecho? 

El se quedo cayado,  ella prosiguió, - te gusta!, eso significa que TE GUSTA...  Realmente quieres que te odie? También es la única explicación que encuentro para tal argumento de llenar su cabeza de odio,  solo estas tratando de engañarte a ti mismo... 

Shou la miro un poco avergonzado.. Ruriko, (bajo un poco su voz)  mmm Pues a decir verdad la última vez que nos vimos...

Mientras conversaban llegaron al hotel,  decidieron seguir hablando un poco más así que, fueron a una pequeña sala de estar que en lo que llevan de mes,  siempre estaba desocupada...  Al término de la historia ella tenía ojos brillantes....  SHOU, puede ser cierto que al principio solo querías monopolizar la por que siempre estuvo ahí para ti,  pero date cuenta,  tus sentimientos hacia ella no son sólo de querer recuperar tu juguete,  no te mientas más.. ELLA ENSERIO TE GUSTA!! Tsuruga-san ya no está para evitar que te acerques, no piensas hacer nada? Creo que es momento de aprovechar y hacer una jugada...  
No lo pienses demasiado,  el que piensa pierde en el amor!  Este es tu momento de recuperar terreno...  Si no lo haces ahora te podrás arrepentir,  puede ser la unica oportunidad que tengas!!  

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Nota: y así shou hizo su primera mejor amiga  xD... ,  que tal el cap?  A mi me gusto mucho este extra...  La verdad fue un momento de inspiración  jejeje dije quiero expresar que sucedió en la gira para que el tuviera ese cambio tan repentino de actitud.. Gracias Ruriko sin ti no empezaría lo bueno de mi fanfic jajaja...

Creo que salió bien no?  Ahhh también dejare el link de la letra de esta canción,  es mi segunda   favorita jeje por fin puedo ponerlas juntas en algo weee!  
http://www.koibanashi.com/2013/07/ill-believe-shakugan-no-shana-iii-ed.html?m=1  
bueno nos vemos a la próxima... :D


	8. Capítulo 6

Lo prometido es deuda!!  Hoy te traje el capítulo extra y el normal espero lo disfrutes...  Gracias por tu apoyo,  realmente me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo la historia..  Si la disfrutas pasa la voz,  no hay nada más gratificante que saber que lo que escribo llega a las personas! ..  A veces entre semana también subo uno que otro capítulo,  si quieres enterarte de ello suscribete!   
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Bueno en fin, veamonos en la estación que queda a una cuadra de donde te encuentras...   
-Po.. poor quee ?  - Kyoko y lo preguntas,  ella no sabe que eres Bo y soy yo el que hablo por ti! Acaso como pretendías encontrarte con Honoka-san..?  
-Mmm es cierto,  pero para ser franca no me siento segura al estar contigo...

esa fue una daga directo al corazón, Shou  aun se preguntaba como era posible que palabras pudieran sentirse como heridas... 

la he embarrado tantas veces, equivocadamente he querido llenarle el corazón con pensamientos llenos de odio hacia mi,  ahhh siento morir al recordar lo patético que he sido tratando de mostrarle a Tsuruga Ren que mi influencia sobre esa chica era más grande... Esos eran celos verdad? Wow lo reconozco, este mes fuera  me ayudó a aclarar lo que realmente sentía, creo que ha sido un gran giro en mis pensamientos, debería agradecerle a Ruriko la próxima vez que le vea... 

Alóoo?  Shou sigues ahí?   
(si bien no estoy dispuesto a dejar mi orgullo,  puedo ceder un poco... No?), *Dio un suspiro, - no haré nada malo, lo prometo!  Te veo allá en 10 minutos   
tomo su chaqueta de cuero más una gorra gris y salió del apartamento,  

Shou! A donde vas,  dijo afanada su representante   
-Voy a caminar,  mira,  esta vez llevo mi celular... 

Que le pasa ahora a este Mocoso,  por que nunca me dice nada? ,  esta actitud  me huele a que tiene algo que ver con Kyoko-chan... aaahh que hare con ese chico! ... 

-Lee-san ven, vamos a Salir... 

Mientras iba de camino a verla intentaba disimular su sonrisa,  desde la esquina pudo divisar la figura de Kyoko y la llamo al auto,  ella un poco dudosa subió...   
-mmm shou porque me ayudas si soy tu enemiga?   
El le lanzó una mirada juguetona, - si voy a tener una rival esta debe ser fuerte si no no tendría sentido, 

Kyoko lo tomo literal,  pero sin embargo su pecho sintió algo extraño... 

Después de ello de camino a la casa de Honoka-san hubo un eterno silencio,  al llegar Lee-san bajo rápidamente del carro pero shou se adelantó y abrió la puerta de kyoko,  
-Wow hasta tienes visos de caballero!! dijo Kyoko en tono de burla 

El la miro coquetamente.. - cuando quiero puedo serlo..  Dijo con esa actitud egolatra y orgullosa tan característica de el!! 

Ella de la sorpresa río un poco...   
   
poder verla reír después de tanto tiempo por algo que él había hecho,  se sentía como gloria!   
(Shou relajo su gesto casi mostrando una sonrisa y Recuperando su compostura llamo al timbre

( se escucho el citofono),  aló 

\- Honoka-san soy Shou venimos por lo que anteriormente te he comentado,  

-Shou-kun! Claro por favor sigan es en cuarto piso... 

El edificio de seis pisos que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad era exclusivo, su jardín exterior era cuidadosamente detallado, tanto que se podía observar hadas de la noche juguetear en aquellos rincones; el lobby del hotel tenia un color cálido con una chimenea en la mitad de la sala la cual era rodeada por unas encantadoras sillas al estilo occidental moderno.     
subieron por el ascensor  y al abrir la puerta, una figura femenina corrió hacia shou y se lanzó a su cuello eufórica como algo normal en su dinámica... 

El apartamento es de todo el piso?  Kyoko no daba crédito a lo q veía   
Honoka dio un vistazo a Kyoko quien tenía un gesto de sorpresa ...   
Mmm a quien tenemos aquí Shou-kun?  (El soltó una pequeña risa), 

\- sigo diciendo que tus transformaciones cuando realizas una caracterización sí que son impresionantes...

Kyoko le lanzó una mirada que lo cayó inmediatamente.. 

-Mucho gusto soy Kyoko..  El la interrumpió,    
\- ella es la chica que hizo de angel en mi PV también es la persona que actualmente hace de mio en Dark Moon y mi amiga de infancia...  

Ella vio nuevamente a Kyoko y dijo analizando la: el cambio es realmente impresionante, mmm pero Por favor sigan.. El diseño del apartamento era  hermoso, tanto las paredes como los cuadros y adornos hacían juego era sobrio con demasiado estilo y   tan espacioso como una casa solo que en un cuarto piso..  (pensó kyoko) 

Pfff .. Shou intento contener su risa... 

-Bueno Kyoko-chan que tipo de modelo quieres ser?..   
-¿?   
Kyoko chan hay dos tipos de modelos: los de pasarela y los de revista... 

al no haber respuesta, honako decidió ir por lo básico en los dos,   
\- tu postura es muy buena pero muy rígida vamos e empezar por ello...  Ya haces inconscientemente algo que es muy necesario así que vamos a iniciar con la pasarela, 

shou se sentó en una silla a observar, sin embargo Kyoko lo alejo diciendo que si el veía no podría hacerlo, 

Honoka le señaló un lugar un poco alejado de la sala donde se daba inicio a la clase, una pequeña sala de estar la cual contaba con una pequeña cava y un ventanal la vista daba a la carretera principal podía verse parte de la ciudad y un pequeño parque iluminado por pequeñas  lámparas que salían del piso,    
el se sentó en el sofá y se puso unos audífonos tratando de respetar el espacio, pero aun así de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas al ensayo..  

Habían pasado tres horas,  eran justo las 12:30, 

-uuuuff me he emocionado y termine enseñando todo lo que sé,  eres una muy buena alumna  Kyoko-chan, eres impresionante has dominado todo lo que alguien como yo puede enseñar y en tan solo tres horas,  nos pasamos un poco de lo acordado pero valió la pena, se que te vaya a ir muy bien el día de hoy, 

intercambiaron números de teléfonos y Honoka-san fue a llamar a Shou quien estaba inmerso en la música,  

Shou-kun.. (Ella se acercó a su oido) tu amiga es realmente impresionante,  no la dejarás ir, cierto?dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa picara... (El enmudeció) bueno vamos, vamos ya es tarde dijo empujando lo hacía donde se encontraba Kyoko. 

-Muy bien es hora de irse, 

shou y Kyoko hicieron una reverencia mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor...  

\- veo que hiciste una nueva amiga,  

-Si,  y raramente gracias a tu influencia... 

-Como así que raramente? ,  

-si raramente porque las chicas del instituto nunca me quisieron por tu culpa!! nunca tuve una amiga en esa época,  es tan extraño que ahora sea diferente,  se siente raro...  

*Se miraron y rieron,  (saliendo del ascensor shou retomó la conversación)...   
\- nunca tuvimos una conversación así antes,  se siente bien...

  *Ella dio un paso atrás, - Shoutaro agradezco lo que has hecho hoy por mi,  sin embargo debo decir que si no hubo una conversación así antes,  fue porque me utilizaste prácticamente toda mi vida como peldaño para llegar a donde estas y luego cuando no necesitas te más de mi  me desechaste... 

me convertiré en una rival fuerte así que no debes preocuparte por ello,  salió del edificio y se fue caminando... 

( El un poco atónito la siguió)   
-Kyoko es peligroso caminar sola a esta hora, por lo menos deja me llevarte a la casa...    
(El señor Lee-san,  intervino por primera vez) ,  señorita Kyoko el joven Shou tiene razón,  ella al escuchar ello decide parar su caminata,  

-muy bien señor Lee-san solo porque usted lo dice (camino hacia al carro y se subio)...  

Mirando la acción shou subió igualmente al auto.. (no tengo ni idea de como encarar lo dicho anteriormente, pero no puedo dejar que se baje sin decir nada o ese sería el fin) ...   
-Kyoko... todo lo que dijiste es cierto,  pero a la vez no es tan literal como crees,  siempre supuse que independientemente de lo que hiciera tu estarías a mi lado,  por lo cual nunca mostré lo importante que eras para mi...   me paralizaba tu llanto porque a pesar de ver y saber cuanto sufrias no tenía palabra que te consolara, yo que siempre estuve rodeado con mi familia,  no quise ser desconsiderado y  que sintieras que te lo echaba en cara...  

Justo al terminar habían llegado al frente del Darumaya y al bajar del carro  el le regalo una mirada dulce y nostálgica...  Espero que hoy te vaya bien... 

Sin saber que más decir después de todo lo que había escuchado.. Cerro la puerta 

(Esa fue una mirada que Shou nunca le había mostrado) grac... Nos vemos luego.. dijo mientras entraba corriendo... Que extraño fue eso!!!!  Sera que realmente a madurado?  Que querrá conseguir con todo esto? Shoutaro tienes algo entre manos no es así? ... 

En el auto Shou saco su celular y mensajes a Ruriko...   
Para:Ruriko  
Asunto: /hoy hice un avance,  mmm creo/

cuando se sintió observado miro al retrovisor... Lee-san ni una palabra de esto, sería un fastidio que empezará a interrogar me...   
   Si señor,  entendido. 

Buenos días, Yashiro San pase , el presidente lo espera... 

Señor presidente...  Dijo con una reverencia 

Yashiro-san seré breve... desde hoy y hasta que Ren regrese serás el representante de Mogami-chan, revisa por favor su itinerario y ponte en contacto con ella lo más pronto posible... 

Si señor presidente,  si no es más me retiro... 

(REN!! esta es una buena noticia,  la cuidaré hasta tu regreso, deberás agradecerte correctamente OÍSTE!!) 

Nn: viste a Yashiro-san,  no tenía una sonrisa bastante extraña?   
Nnu:es mejor no acercarnos por hoy ... Da un poco de miedo...


	9. Capítulo 7

uenos días Mogami-san, Dijo cariñosamente Yashiro mientras Kyoko salia del Darumaya 

-Yashiro-san?,  disculpe, ha sucedido algo?  (es una situación extraña nunca antes vista,  es lógico que algo ha sucedido)

Mientras ella se comía la cabeza con todas las posibilidades, Yashiro muy divertido observaba todas las caras siempre extrañas proporcionada por Kyoko, quien se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos 

-Kyoko, (escucho un voz muy tenue), eeehh Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!

Ella miro a Yashiro sorprendida, aaahh disculpe me Yashiro-san *se inclinó levemente, me he perdido en mis pensamientos. 

Si eso note...  Dijo mientras uno de suspiro pausó la conversación... Kyoko-chan El presidente me ha asignado como tu representante temporal 

Eeeeeeeehhh! (abrió sus ojos como platos mientras asimilaba lo dicho), pero,  pero Yashiro-san es el representante de Tsuruga-san  po.. Por que? ... 

El al ver su expresión confusa y triste la miro dulcemente... ( Kyoko-chan,  lo que puedo suponer es que el regreso de Ren tardará un poco...  esto es lo que se disponía a decir,  sin embargo al ver el rostro de esa chica quien estaba maquinando posiblemente esas palabras no pudo hacerlo)  Kyoko-chan este trabajo...  Esta usted en desacuerdo? 

Nooo,  nada de eso,  ciertamente me hace muy feliz, ni en mis sueños locos imagine algo así.... wooow que es esto, dijo observando por primera vez atrás de Yashiro...  Y ese vehículo? 

-Mmm el presidente lo ha asignado para su transporte *suspiro,  por el momento  el señor Rui-san nos acompañará mientras  término mis clases de manejo....   
(Se nota que es obra del presidente)

El auto no era nada modesto lo que suponía un dolor de cabeza,  el guarda fango y  la tapa de los rines,  tenían esa característica marca de su maldición... ese intenso y chillón color rosa, al verlo dio un salto atrás ...  

Por que? presidente, *cayó de rodilla ocultando su rostro,  ¿por que tiene que poner tanto empeño cuando se trata de la sección Love Me? Nooooo esto es algo que no puede ser usado por mi,  prefiero algo menos notorio más simple eso es demasiado... para prestarme un carro así,  es tan obvio que esta tramando algo!!  Debo hablar con el... 

-Kyoko-chan por el momento no puedes hacer nada,  ya estamos sobre el tiempo por favor suba al vehículo.. 

Encantada de conocerle Rui-san estoy a su cuidado  dijo Kyoko de una forma muy formal,  

Bueno según veo, primero tienes los últimos rodajes en dark moon a las 8 y a las 3 debe estar en la locación de Box-R...  Luego de eso a las 6 en TBM tendrás la entrevista por tu papel en Box-R de natzu,  según noto ha causado mucha expectativa, no es así? Dio una corta mirada a su nueva representada  y por último  a las 9 una reunión con el presidente. 

(Kyoko no podía dejar de observar el interior del vehículo era absurdo! las costuras de los forros también tenían ese color,  tan doloroso a los ojos que era imposible olvidar y  para colmo aun si le costaba, debía seguí el hilo de la conversación,  no podía hacer nuevamente ese grosero desplante a las palabras de yashiro)   
Veo que usted está bien informado Yashiro-san

-Ese es mi trabajo Kyoko-chan, dijo evocando una sonrisa... 

El día había transcurrido sin contratiempos,  todo había resultado de maravilla  
KYOKO-CHAN, estoy muy impactado por tu nuevo personaje es muy diferente de Mio, es impresionante,  su forma de hablar, esa belleza que emana y esa forma de actuar,  realmente me dejo sin habla,  no sabía que tenias conocimiento de modelaje eso seguro te abrirá muchas puertas debo tenerlo en cuenta para próximas propuestas... 

￼

Mmm Yashiro-san,  *encogió los hombros) realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en ello, lo cierto es que ayer estaba en ese dilema,  necesitaba aprender aunque fuera un poco para la interpretación que había imaginado de Natsu y pues este es el resultado de tres horas exhaustivas en las cuales tuve la guía de Honoka-san 

\- la modelo?  Como? la conocías?   
\- (negó con la cabeza) no,  fue gracias a...   
Beep-pi, priori pi (Tono de celular xD) "numero privado" - Shou, tan inoportuno como siempre... 

Yashiro miro sorprendido... 

-Kyoko! Por fin lo coges, He estado intentando comunicarme, por que  no contestas mis llamadas? quería saber... ¿como  fue? 

Estuvo muy bien,  mi Natsu fue aceptada,  quedarás boquiabierto espera y veras! 

-Jajaja,  claro está...  No pudo ser mejor gracias a mi ayuda

Si, si lo que tu digas... 

-Cuando sale la emisión del drama? 

Supongo en unos 10 días.... Por que, te interesa? 

-No mucho,  pero gracias a mi el GRAN FUWA SHOU! conseguiste interpretar ese personaje, así que debo juzgarlo

Pfff, Tan egolatría como siempre... 

￼

Yashiro estaba en shock no daba crédito a esas reacciones...  Era shou al teléfono no es así? estamos hablando de FUWA SHOU!! Que había pasado entre esos dos? Como sabia de Natsu?  Por qué que la conversación es tan relativamente buena? No son como perros y gatos agua y aceite etc etc... 

Miro a Kyoko quien al verlo pudo entender lo que expresaban sus ojos.. ¡quiero explicaciones! (como es posible que la relación de estos dos este en tan buenos términos,  quiero morir Ren que Debo hacer!!).

Kyoko siguió en el teléfono... 

Como sea,  para que llamaste... eso no puede ser lo único, no? Que es lo que quieres?  

-(esta es mi oportunidad,  seré directo,  si no lo soy esta chica nunca lo entenderá) Solo quería escucharte... 

Aaaahhh, Por que? 

-(Ashhh tenia que ser  ella...  Daño el impacto del romance ¬¬.) - Si me preguntas por que...  (Aaahh no se como decirlo...) 

(La mirada de Yashiro seguía fielmente puesta en ella) Shou debo irme, hablamos luego

-Kyoko espe...  Ahhh esta mujer como osa colgarme!!! Y yo que si tenia un motivo aparte para hablar, si que  le encanta pisotear mi orgullo!!  Bueno no habiendo más iré a su casa a fin de cuentas no es algo que deba omitir... 

Kyo... Kyoko-chan, ese era Fuwa shou  Tu jurado enemigo?   
*(Ella se encogió de brazos) Se que no soy quien para pedir explicaciones pero como tu representante esa relación ciertamente me preocupa, esa persona puede afectar seriamente el rendimiento de tu trabajo...  
(Ren lo estoy haciendo bien cierto?  tratando de imitar tu comportamiento... debo saber que esta pasando, *la cabeza le daba vueltas...  Explicate Kyoko-chan antes de que me de un colapso) 

Yashiro-san,  la verdad es que fue gracias a Shou que pude relacionarme con Honoka-san...   
-(Queeeeeeeee!!!) 

Ella comento inocentemente la historia...  Mientras Yashiro escuchaba expectante...  (No puede ser.... REN!! este chico aprovechando tu ausencia decidió hacer su movimiento y tu quien sabe donde estas....  Yo,  yo tenía razón ese PV seguramente abrió su interés hacia Kyoko,  que puedo hacer REEEEEN!) 

Yashiro esperaba el término de la entrevista,  su mente divagaba en las palabras que le ayudarán a sacar   mayor detalles de lo sucedido sin parecer acosador...

Beep-pi piriri salio de set mientras se ponía su guante...  - aló? 

-Yashiro-san?  

Reeeeen? ....  Ren Eres tu, donde has estado? Que esta sucediendo?...  

Quince minutos después

\- Yashiro-san ya terminamos es hora de ir donde el presidente no es así? Perdón, interrumpo algo?  

Nos vemos ahora (cerro el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo),  No te preocupes vamos para LME dijo mientras caminaban al estacionamiento. 

-Mmm Yashiro-san de que querrá hablar conmigo El presidente? ...  Siempre sale con algo raro,  espero que no sea una de esas actividades que le gusta inventar para las miembro de Love me,  (al acercarse al vehículo un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo) Es cierto también debo hablarle de esto... 

-Ok Kyoko-chan llegamos,  ya se le esta informando al presidente... 

Ahhh Sebastián-san,  (dio una reverencia) 

-Buenas noches Mogami-san todo esta listo, por favor pase... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Nota:lo siento la semana pasada solo pude subir caps el lunes,  pero como lo dije fijo fijo ese día subo... Ahora... Que tal te pareció el cap?  Te dije que Ren aparecería de nuevo xD y Sho realmente parece preocupado,  sera que se ha enterado de algo?...

Como siempre gracias por leerlo,  si te gusto,  pasa la voz :) si quieres saber de antemano cuando publique los capítulos recordando que en el transcurso de la semana normalmente también subo... porfa suscribete...  Besos O y abrazos X!!


	10. Capítulo 8

te su cabello, acarició su cabeza bajando hasta tocas delicadamente su mejilla,  y después de 5 largos segundos decidió hablar...

\- Ya te encuentras más calmada? 

Kyoko entro en shock quedando totalmente rígida,  

1.. Ladeo un poco su rostro y pudo ver a un Yashiro totalmente boquiabierto  2.. Vio al presidente quien la miraba muy seriamente como estudiando la, 3.. Miro ligeramente hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa más angelical que a visto, un Ren que luchaba por no denotar su sonrojo,    
la fuerza de esa expresión era demasiado para su oscuro corazón tanto, que sintió como se derretía su rostro. 

-eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh que he hechooooo!(Retrocede rápidamente)

-lo siento Tsuruga-san, (inclina su cabeza como gesto de disculpa y con su manos intenta nerviosamente limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas  mientras el sonrojo recorria su cuerpo de pies a cabeza) 

(en la mente de Ren:reacción deseada)   
*toz, toz.  cubre su rostro para disimular su sonrojo y alegría...   
-Mogami-san (la mira de pies a cabeza) Estas muy hermo... 

\- Sempai,  (dijo Interrumpiendo lo nerviosamente mientras evitaba verle directo a los ojos) pensé que no volvería a verlo..  *(bajo su mirada y Sus ojos se oscurecieron como aguantando una gran carga)... 

Ren la miro tristemente entendiendo el sentimiento que había provocado en su amada,  ese sentimiento que tantas veces vio en su rostro al hablar de su madre...  

El silencio invadió nuevamente la sala. 

*Lory aclaro su garganta - Yashiro-san necesito hablar un par de cosas con usted podría venir conmigo?  *Guiño un ojo.. 

("Hay que dejar a esos dos por el momento"... no puedo creer que pueda leer los gestos del presidente, es tan obvia su intención, LOVEMON! aunque bueno es entendible) -Si,  si señor...  

Yashiro siguió al presidente dejando la habitación,   
\- dígame  Yashiro-san,  usted piensa lo mismo que yo?...   
Señor presidente se refiere a...   
Los pasos ya se escuchaban lejos del lugar,  ren vio a esa frágil y pequeña mujer delante de el,  quien miraba hacia abajo posiblemente por no saber que hacer y dio un paso al frente dejándola escasamente a centímetros 

-Ha pasado un tiempo... No es así Mogami-san?, (se inclinó a verla y al mirar detalladamente noto como su cuerpo temblaba suavemente,  con el fin de cambiar el ambiente prosiguió con la conversación) esa es la caracterización de tu nuevo personaje?  

-asintió,  tenía una entrevista sobre el rodaje después de la grabación así que me pareció buena idea ir como Natsu..  sin poder contener sus emociones sollozo en silencio,  

El metió su mano en su bolsillo y tomo un pañuelo el cual gentilmente le alcanzó, tímidamente la tomo de la mano llevándola al sofá de la sala de estar 

lo siento,  irme así... te he causado inconvenientes, aun no puedo explicar a detalle lo sucedido pero... 

-Pensé que no lo volvería a ver,  Tsuruga-san, siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas importantes, como cuando lo de katsuki en dark Moon y ahora esto... me hace sentir triste

-lo siento,  esta vez fue algo inevitable,  y más aún es que... no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Eso,  eso significa que Tsuruga-san volverá a irse? 

\- si, estaré por fuera, *la miro tristemente,  mañana viajo, vine a Japón por que tuve un poco de tiempo,  sin embargo debo regresar...  *Su rostro mostraba pesades y desaliento...    
(Hizo una pequeña pausa)   
La verdad es que vine porque quería verte y disculparme apropiadamente...  

No nooo, Usted no tiene que disculparse a fin de cuentas solo soy una kohai... 

* gruñido..  (Debo ser un poco más agresivo,  si quiero que algo cambie) - - Kyoko-chan! Mírame.. (dijo de forma muy seria), 

Tsuruga-san dijo mi nombre!! 

-Si,  lo dije, (*el la miro dulcemente),  y si debo disculparme, no sólo tenemos esa relación kohai-sempai de la que estas hablando,  para mi mi eres mas importarte que eso,  Volvió su mirada a ella...   
(Ella está muda de la impresión debo hacer algo rapido)..  *suspiro, Kyoko-chan a nadie mas le he pedido que me ayude a practicar una escena,   solo Yashiro-san y el presidente sabian donde vivía y yo guardo mis distancias con los demás en lo que respecta mi vida personal,  alimentación y problemas laborales.. pensé que eso lo habías notado (* suspiro) ya me lo imaginaba... (dijo en un tono de reproche) , eso duele Kyoko-chan! ...  Yo confío en ti, Es por ello que espero me consideres no sólo una relación laboral entiendes? 

Kyoko sin saber como responder a tal afirmacion movió por inercia su cabeza de arriba a abajo,  mientras su mente organizaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar 

-Ahora iniciemos nuevamente  te parece?  Lanzó una gran sonrisa... Me comentaron que tienes un nuevo papel...  

-si, es interesante (Ella rápidamente hizo un cambio de tema tratando de evitar preguntas, pues ¿Como comentarle que había recibido ayuda de su más grande enemigo, y que ahora hablaban más amigablemente? ... no tenía excusa suficiente para que ello fuera aceptado...) .   
Tsuruga-san... 

\- Kyoko-chan puedo llamarte así?  No te incómoda? 

-si puede *dijo sonrojándose, (a fin de cuentas Sho y el beagle me llaman por mi nombre)   
-esta bien, entonces puedes hablarme menos formal y llamarme por mi nombre, Sería extraño que solo yo lo haga, no crees) ...  

(alzó su mirada un poco avergonzada para verlo) - Reee...Ren-san (si,  si cayó en la trampa! Ren festejaba por dentro) me ha ido bien  *sonrojo (dijo esquivando la mirada),  pero me parece que usted ha bajado de peso,  si esta comiendo apropiadamente? 

Ren la miro fijamente ignorando su pregunta, sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que ella se alejará pero en unas pocas horas se iría nuevamente, Necesitaba hacer un avance mas  y pronto... 

(ya he hecho que me llame por mi nombre y   entablamoa una relación más personal... Así que Puedo presionarla un poco,  no?) ...   
-Te ves un poco diferente,...  Natsu es tu nuevo personaje? 

Si así es,  se llama Natsu,  Yashiro-san dijo que debíamos venir rápidamente y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme... 

(buena jugada Yashiro) - ¿y como te fue en la creación del personaje,  tuviste problemas? 

-Debo decir que tuve algunos y al encontrar mi propia interpretación,  no fue nada fácil,    
(cada vez se sentía más cómoda al hablar),   
el director me reñia porque solo quería que actuará como mio, mis co-actrises no me querian y para colmo no me hallaba, no me podía gustar ni entender su personalidad, después de mucho pensarlo pude lograrlo con un poco que ayuda. 

-Ayuda?

(maldición, maldición, maldicioooon)   
-ehhh si,  aun recuerdo sus consejos de actuación de la vez que cree a mio, y  también cuando hice la interpretación de Kuon 

-pero  no es sólo eso,  Kyoko-chan tu postura y gestos también son diferentes. 

Asintió con su cabeza cuando estoy vestida como Natsu tiendo a hacerlo inconscientemente (con un tono más bajo) Honoka-san también me ayudó con la imagen del personaje

-Ootomo Honoka-san?, 

Asiente

\- he modelado con ellas muchas veces,  no sabia que tenias ese contacto... 

(por que,  por que justo ahora?,  cuando debería ser una conversación de  risas y ambiente agradable,  (*por su mente pasan imágenes de personas de la aristocracia tomando el te mientras discutían alegremente);... solo decir su nombre hará un lío)

-Mmm ... Kyoko chan... 

~~Silencio~~

-Mogami-san,  me estas ocultando algo? 

(Demonios dijo mi apellido otra vez)... etooo ... a decir verdad,  me encontraba en un aprieto y (muy suave casi como un susurro) Shou.. (retoma el volumen normal) me reto... 

-Shou, Fuwa shou? 

Ren-san por favor no lo malinterprete Me molesto hasta que acepte,  Dijo que si iba a hacer su rival tenia que ser la más fuerte, así que  contacto a Honoka-san y Antes de que pudiera negarme cuando le iba a dar una respuesta ella escribió que fuéramos,  y me dio pena con ella  
( perdóoon, cambie un poco la historia pero no puedo decirle que sin oposición acepte) 

-Ahhh con que eso sucedió? 

￼

*La energía del ambiente se sentía más intensa cada vez.. Era peor que la vez del PV (Los pequeños oscuros de Kyoko empezaron a revolotear por el lugar,  *sangre quiere sangre... )  
-¿Paso algo más que no me estés diciendo? 

-No,  no no no no.... en resumen eso es lo que sucedió... 

-en resumen?..  (el rostro de Kyoko ya estaba azul) 

*lanzó un suspiro largo profundo( no puedo presionarla más, o correre el riesgo de que me tema...   Cálmate,  eres Tsuruga Ren, Tsuruga Ren)... 

-Y tus sentimientos hacia el han cambiado? 

(*Venganza,  VENGANZA!! ... El frío invadió por completo la oficina por fin después de un tiempo hacían total aparición, los OSCUROS quienes danzaban y se saludaban entre sí) ..

-deseo venganza,  por eso decidí aprovecharlo...  
(se levantó de su sitio, mientras mio-sama hacia su aparición y  la furia se desbordaba por todo su cuerpo...) DEFINITIVAMENTE ME HARE DE UN NOMBRE EN EL MUNDO DEL ESPECTACULO Y SE LO MOSTRARE!  Y ese orgullo suyo LO GOLPEARE HASTA HACERLO TRIZAS! 

*Ren miro con alivio tal declaración *suspiro,  (eso significa que no hay un gran progreso)    
\- Kyoko-chan,(se que es forzado pero quiero intentar un avance mas) .. vine..  Vine.. solo para verte... (demonios fui muy directo, me deje llevar) 

-Ren-san hay algo que le preocupa? (dijo enviando a strike la bola directa de Ren)... Dígame, yo intentaré ayudarlo, Como la miembro numero 1 del departamento Love me  Haré todo lo posible para resolverlo, déjeme apoyarlo!!... 

Pff (*tratando de contenerlo....  (Esta chica! su interruptor de amor sigue desconectado) ,*aclaro su garganta,   
- Kyoko-chan el tema es un poco largo y delicado, realmente me gustaría que escuches mi historia pero no como miembro de Love me,  deseo más bien ser escuchado solo por Mogami  kyoko...   (aun no puedo comentar mi pasado, ni quien soy realmente pero),  DESEO QUE SEAS MI CONFIDENTE.  
(La miro de forma nostálgica)  puedo? te gustaría escucharme? 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Hola,  qué tal el cap?  Waaaa aaaaahhh  Ren se puso serio!! Esto me emociona... 


	11. Capítulo 9

si,  por favor permita me hacerlo

El la miro con una sonrisa un poco forzada   
-Kyoko-chan,  antes de hablar de la situación actual me gustaría que escuchará un poco sobre mi,  quiero que entiendas las razones que hay detrás de mi actuar:   
(ella asintió) - Cuando era pequeño,  había un actor impresionante,  cada vez que veía sus interpretaciones quedaba anonadado, el  era mi héroe! sus interpretaciones estaban fuera de este  mundo y yo quería ser como el,  fue así que decidí ser actor, pero, mientras más buscaba entrar al mundo del espectáculo,  más difícil se me hacia, por mi ascendencia y mi apellido...  Esto significó que empezaran a meterse conmigo y tuviera problemas en el avance de mi carrera.   
para no causar problemas a mis padres lo estuve soportando solo y  gracias a ello y a otros sucesos empecé a desbordar me y desmoronan me (bajo la cabeza mientras tomaba con su mano el reloj de pulsera haciendo un silencio) 

-No sabia que Ren-san tuviera ese tipo de pasado, *sollozando, por lo visto es más complejo de lo que puedo imaginar! , (sus manos han temblado todo este tiempo que debería hacer?)

Por primera vez Kyoko veía a su querido sempai que estaba a la altura de los dioses de la actuación,  como un humano frágil y alcanzable para sus brazos,  quería ,  deseaba abrazarlo y darle así un poco de su energía y su calor,  pero decidió abstenerse y negar esos pensamientos insistentes

(El volteo la miro con una expresión complicada y tomo aire tratando de no generarle sentimientos negativos a quien era su amada) - El presidente Takarada me trajo consigo después de lo sucedido y me dio la oportunidad de iniciar nuevamente, acá en Japón tome un nombre artístico y empecé mi carrera de actuación dejando atrás todo lo demás...   Yo todos estos años por una decisión egoísta me aleje de todo lo que fue mi vida, incluyendo mi familia,  a la cual herí por centrarme en mi mismo... de eso ya han pasado casi cinco años! ...  
la semana anterior a mi "desaparición", mis padres por primera vez se pusieron en contacto conmigo,  pero Kyoko-chan no lo tomes como malo... ellos no me contactaron por respeto a mi decisión de crear un futuro por mi mismo; aun así  a todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba, las noticias no fueron buenas...  *suspiro,  mi mamá está  enferma!   
*Kyoko llevo sus manos a su cara,  extremadamente afligida)

-cuando llego esa información no se tenia claridad sobre  las complicaciones y gravedad de la enfermedad, solo la certeza de que estaba ahí ¡incluso llegamos a pensar que podría morir pronto!   
  como esta ella?   
  - verás, gracias a una anemia por exceso de trabajo se desmayo en los brazos de mi padre  quien la llevo angustiado a la clínica,  ella siempre había jugado a decirnos que moriría pronto pero para el fue realmente angustiante y con mucha razón, al hacer los exámenes los médicos se dieron cuenta de su enfermedad, arrojando a su vez que el diagnóstico había sido dado en buen momento para tratamiento  
Pero al momento de la noticia yo solo supe que ella estaba enferma y que su enfermedad podía estar en estado avanzado quedando le poco tiempo de vida,    
Ella solo pedía verme y que estuviera a su lado, aun  ella pedida ver  ese hijo egoísta que se había apartado de su lado sin ningún remordimiento (dijo en medio de un gran suspiro) .. Y para añadir mi padre por cuestiones laborales no se podía permitir cuidarla; al saberlo, sabia que debía ir, así que no pude pensar en nada mas que: "si no voy podré arrepentirme"  aunque mi vida y mi carrera están acá  tome la decisión (decidí comenzar a moverme por ti... *miro fijamente a Kyoko quien lo observaba sin saber que decir, si!...ya es tiempo de enfrentar los demonios de mi pasado)   
-Como no teníamos certeza de que sucedería y el presidente es un excéntrico *suspiro como en reproche, no tuve más remedio que dejar al aire cabos sueltos sobre mi partida en vez de decir que me tome un "descanso",  todo esto con el fin de que en el momento de mi regreso se siga teniendo el mismo interés y expectativa que mi partida y mi popularidad no decaiga *suspiro (se que el presidente trama algo y aun no se como voy a enfrentar ello,  bueno supongo que cuando llegue el momento tendré que hacerlo)   
Hoy estoy en Japón porque en este momento mi papa tuvo un poco de tiempo libre y esta a su lado,  fue duro convencerla de que no me iría como lo hice antes, por eso  prometí que hasta que ella no se cure no regresaré a Tsuruga Ren... pero Kyoko-chan puedo asegurarte que estoy determinado a seguir mi carrera y que este allá no significa que la deje de lado,  es por eso que deseo que me prometas que asumirás la actuación,  no por venganza,  sino por vocación,  así mientras este allá podré estar tranquilo..  ¿Lo harías? * La miro dulcemente con cara de súplica a la cual ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa...   
Tsu... Ren San (dijo corrigiéndose) ya la he asumido,  descubrí que con ella puedo crearme a mi misma y quiero aprender más de mi y de lo que me rodea,  eso no cambiará con Kanae San estuvimos hablando y ella me ayudó a entender que si logro mi sueño la venganza hacia  shou llegara por añadidura...   
(*sonrisa mata oscuros de Ren)- Kyoko-chan quiero ver que te conviertas  en una gran actriz y cuando sea el momento de reencontrarnos deseo actuar nuevamente juntos  
Yo también lo deseo!  Dijo Kyoko sonrojándose   
(si haces ese gesto tan despreocupado no podré controlarme) *se aclara la garganta, Bueno, Esa es la razón por la estoy aquí,  y por la que me debo ir nuevamente...   
(El corazón de Kyoko lloraba, aun le costaba entender la complejidad de esa historia,  tampoco podía entender bien la situación porque la había explicado como si hiciera censura en algunas partes y había omitido otras) pero.. Ren-san Por que no me lo dijo,  por que me lo esta diciendo ahora? 

-Kyoko-chan,  esa noticia fue un balde de agua fría, En ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada,  aun los resultados no salían, no podía decirse que tuviéramos esa confianza de hablar como hoy lo hicimos y aparte debía enfocarme en dejar todos los asuntos resueltos antes de mi partida...  Por eso, lo lamento... Realmente quería decirlo enserio!...   
(Kyoko sintió un punzón en el pecho,  una herida?  Acaba de herirme?) Ren-san Si hubiera hablado de ello yo... (Cierto!! es la primera vez,  que sin ser Bo Tsuru... Ren-san es sincero y abre su corazón *tengo sentimientos encontrados...  No puedo creer que esto este pasando) ... - Ren-san hay algo que yo pueda hacer por usted?... 

(*El alzó el rostro y la miro moviendo la cabeza en negación) el solo verte y poder ser sincero contigo fue más que suficiente; aun así me gustaría que sigas siendo mi apoyo,  y si me lo permites también deseo serlo... apoyarte desde donde este,  (el rostro de ren expresaba una inmensa soledad)   
Así que si estas allá te sentirás solo ( el espíritu de Natsu se había apoderado de ella por un momento,  recuperando la compostura, Kyoko tapó su boca, (las palabras salieron de su boca secamente y sin pensarlo,  ren se sorprendido de que pudiera leer sus emociones además de la  forma tan casual con que lo dijo que decidió jugar con ello a su favor) * bajo su rostro en tono de afimación, Es cierto pero eres cruel al resaltar lo... 

*sentimiento de culpa un punzón en el pecho, (no puede ser mi corazón duele)  los latidos del corazón de Kyoko resonaban en todo su cuerpo quería poder ayudarlo),    
-Eehh , REN San Me permite su celular?  (*al parecer ya se está acostumbrado a llamarme por mi nombre le ha costado un poco), el pasa su teléfono con un poco de intriga a las manos ansiosas de Kyoko quien por medio de infrarrojo le envío la información de su correo) listo ahí está,  con esto podremos comunicarnos así se encuentre lejos,  se que no podremos hacerlo todo el tiempo pero siéntase libre de contactarme en cualquier momento, (lo hizo,  por ella misma me dio su correo?  Ren tenia la boca abierta eso era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Kyoko) tan pronto pueda responderé su mensaje! Y Ren San yo...  
  (Antes de poder pronunciar algo más, el presidente y Yashiro volvieron a la oficina)   
Kyoko-chan ya es momento de que concluya...(Ella los miro con tristeza) , 

-Una ultima pregunta, si puedo saber: A que hora es su vuelo? ,  podría ser posible para mi el ir a despedirlo? (no quería que su sempai se fuera pero entendía las razones)    
Es a las 4 de la tarde dijo el presidente tomando la palabra   
No puede ser tengo rodaje...   
No te preocupes Mogami-kun dijo el presidente ,  no creo que transcurra mucho tiempo para verse nuevamente *la miro ("te he descubierto") ,  *Kyoko se encrespo... te veré mañana,  esta libre a las 5 no es así Yashiro-San?   
A si es justo después del programa de variedades,   
Muy bien entonces los espero después de esa hora  
(un escalofrío paso por todo su cuerpo) hizo una reverencia con un poco de nerviosismo y se despidió... 

-Kyoko-chan espera..  (KYOKO-CHAN?? el presidente y Yashiro voltearon a sorprendidos) ren se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella saliendo de la oficina mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo,  mira...

en una pequeña caja de cristal se encontraba una delicada flor de papel,  se veía  torpemente hecha, ren se acercó a ella pasándola a sus manos,  ella sin entenderlo miro a ren quien sonreía plácidamente... 

Así como tu tienes Corn este ha sido mi amuleto desde los 10 años,  tu hace un tiempo me brindaste la ayuda de Corn,  así que yo deseo brindarte la fuerza para cumplir tu sueño...   
No no no no no puedo aceptarlo esto es muy valioso para usted no es así?  Si así es por ello te la prestare hasta que nos volvamos a ver...   
Kyoko muy apenada miro sus ojos castaños,  - en ese caso ( saco de su bolsillo y un pequeño monedero el cual dio a Ren)...  La próxima vez que nos veamos volverán con sus respectivos dueños... Al abrir el monedero en su mano cayó la piedra Corn...  
Kyoko la has tenido siempre en tu bolsillo?    
Si.  Dijo sonrojandose,  esta vez será un intercambio

(El sonrió) muy bien,  Kyoko-chan será mi tesoro)   
nos vemos pronto...   
Ella movió su cabeza en afirmación REN volvía a la oficina del presidente cuando Kyoko con ojos llorosos exclamo - Ren-san,  esperare por ese día (entre lágrimas dio una gran sonrisa seguida por  una reverencia) mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo,  ren la miraba aliviado totalmente distraído..  Habían hecho una promesa  
El presidente y Yashiro voltearon a ver a ren boquiabiertos 

-ya regreso! (Yashiro retomó la compostura y corrió hacia la puerta saliendo de la oficina)   
REN volvió a su lugar en el sofá y se recostó un poco 

Ren, que fue lo que hiciste, (dijo Lory lanzando una mirada pícara)   
-No hice nada extraño   
Muy bien si no quieres no preguntaré,  pero espero que  hayas sido gentil   
-QUE NO HICE NADA EXTRAÑO! 

Jajaja lo se muchacho,  ahora hablando enserio... 

~Flash back~  
Corn,  Corn,  Kyoko (corría hacia ese pequeño lago  lleno de magia) ... Mira lo que hice,  

Ohh Kyoko-chan es una flor de papel

Sii!  La hice en mi clase,  mm bueno la verdad hice dos la primera no me salio muy bien pero esta la hice especialmente para ti,  trate de poner magia y hechizos para que puedas llevarla a tu mundo,  espero no se dañe en el camino... 

-Kyoko-chan muchas Gracias!! Realmente la atesorare...   
~Fin del flash back~

hablaste adecuadamente con ella?  
\- Si presidente,  gracias por prestarme su oficina y por intervenir en el momento de la pregunta sobre mi horario de vuelo,  a fin de cuentas no viajaré como Tsuruga Ren 

Lo que traes puesto es una peluca, no es así muchacho? 

-Si,  no era conveniente cambiar el color solo por un día... (miro hacia el techo apoyando su cuello en el espaldar del sofa) ,  - supongo que la próxima vez la veré como Kuon Hisuri, ya que al volver a Japón el nombre de Tsuruga Ren dejará de existir...  

Bueno muchacho no nos apresuremos no es momento de pensar en ello,  cuando llegue el momento nos ocuparemos; primero  lo primero

~Silencio~  
(¹"como lo esperaba,  cuando esa chica esta a mi lado hace que que me olvide de Rick aun así tengo miedo,  si no puedo salir de la oscuridad de Kuon la necesitare,  quiero huir pero.. Aun así,  mi deseo por vivir sale a la luz, un vigor que no vacila ¡yo Quiero darlo todo! y para alcanzar ese objetivo, debo ganar ante mi yo pasado "Kuon",  yo desde aquí"...)   
*Suspiro, -le contaré a esta chica todo de mi, además hay varios amigos de mi padre que desean que trabaje con ellos en el mundo del espectáculo, y como Kuon mientras este en América no puedo quedarme quieto, debo aprovechar las oportunidades ganaré un poco de reconocimiento e iré haciendo camino,  en el momento que vuelva a Japón uniré las dos carreras;    
(Lory lo vio con dulzura,  y palmo su espalda) muchacho, ve despacio, no olvides que acá en Japón ya tienes cimientos, el presidente lo observó mientras su rostro se volvió muy serio, REN que es lo que realmente te molesta?   
(*suspiro, mientras su mirada decia: no puedo ocultar le nada no es así?) - el tiempo,  no se cuanto tardare en volver a Japón, (No se si pueda ser capaz de volver a Tsuruga Ren  o si me hundire en la oscuridad de Kuon) ,  y la distancia (Cuando llegue el momento espero tener el valor para contarle todo lo demás a Kyoko y poder alcanzar su corazón) 

(Lory tomo asiento y encendió un nuevo puro) - REN! recuerda que  "puedes llegar a cualquier parte, siempre que andes lo suficiente"...  con lo que has hecho acá ya has recorrido bastante camino,  ¡solo aplica lo que has aprendido! ,  y si el problema se trata de esa chica. mientras no olvides tu amor y determinación por la actuación y el sentimiento que tienes por Mogami-kun siga creciendo y lo sigas cultivando, todo saldrá bien, Confía en eso! Acaso no te dio su correo electrónico? ...   
(Mmm inhalo su puro y suavemente exaltó el humo generando una pausa)..   
(*cara de sorpresa) ,  estaba escuchando?,   
No fue intencional, lo oímos cuando entramos, *risa cómplice, muy bien movimientos más directos,  que avance...   
-Jumm  
*en la mente de Lory* ( mis planes debieron cambiar,  lo de juliet fue un gran impacto, pero esa carta (*mira hacia el escritorio) lo cambio todo,  pensaba convencerlo de seguir su carrera mientras estaba en Estados Unidos,  pero el mismo tomo la decisión jejeje dada la situación ¡el plan misión  DESPERTAR comienza!)   
-Así que... empezarás a aceptar propuestas de actuación como Kuon Hisuri... muy bien! entonces Haré los preparativos  y  te afiliare a nuestra sede en EEUU, pero para que todo salga sin inconvenientes y no se cree favoritismo deberás iniciar poco a poco como talento,  aunque no significa que no te de las oportunidades,  por ello  haremos algunas referencias como modelo,  así podemos garantizar que tu escalada sea más rápida. 

-Gracias, eso seria de mucha ayuda 

Pero esto tiene una condición

-Una condición? 

Serás el primer miembro Love me en Estados Unidos... 

-Queeee! Espere yo..  Love me? 

No siendo mas Hablaré con mi hijo para los preparativos.... *revisa el reloj,  Mmm es buena hora,  permite me hacer la llamada... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Me imagino la cara de terror de Ren  al enterarse de la jugada del presidente kyaaaaaaaa!!   
que tal te pareció,  es una etapa difícil para Ren,  sus emociones están desbordadas y han sacado su lado infantil y quizá un poco inmadura que nunca antes hemos visto, acaso no es un ren que dan ganas de abrazar hasta asfixiar  jejeje OK no!    
La verdad es que Quise mostrar a Ren salido de su papel de Tsuruga Ren que fuera más como el sensible e inseguro Kuon que desde ahora  debe recoger lo aprendido con su personaje y llevarlo hacia su vida y a sus pensamientos... no como algo separado del mismo sino como parte de el...

Ahí y si te diste cuenta? hay una  
referencia,  lo cierto es que hubo un cap del manga que me pareció tan genial que  tome de allí el diálogo.  ¹yoshiki Nakamura, last-heaven-fansub. Com, skip beat manga, capítulo 169, pag, 22-25)  
si te gusto pasa la voz :)  comentar, suscribirte etc etc jejeje.. 

Psdta:/  
Por ciertos inconvenientes no podré subir más de un cap por semana por ello los capítulos de aquí en adelante serán más largos :3

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic y está basado en el manga skip beat escrito por yoshiki Nakamura y Publicado por la revista hana to yume


End file.
